


Let's Make it Official

by sevenpotters



Category: Free!
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpotters/pseuds/sevenpotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my goodness, it’s from Rin!”</p>
<p>Arriving from Japan came a letter, one that carried with it a whole new sense of pride for Russell and Lori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make it Official

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started off in one direction, then took on a life of it’s own and veered off course. I apologise in advance if the beginning’s a little misleading haha
> 
> Originally vaguely based on this post: http://so-cruel-yet-so-beautiful.tumblr.com/post/133208114723

“Do you think they’ll come?” Rin asked, straightening his tie in the mirror as Haru adjusted the cuffs of his shirt behind him.

“Of course they will“ Haru replied, placing his hand on Rin’s shoulder to turn Rin towards him and adjusting the front of Rin’s shirt, his hands lingering on the lapel of Rin’s jacket “They love you Rin, they wouldn’t miss it for the world”

Rin sighed and rested his hands on Haru’s waist, fiddling with the fabric on Haru’s sides.

“They’ve never been to Japan before though, and they don’t even know any Japanese... not really“ Rin’s voice was quiet, head tilted forwards, watching his fingers twist the fabric

“They’ll be fine Rin, it’s not like they’ll be alone in the city, we’re picking them up from the airport remember” Haru’s voice was even and reassuring, moving his hand to rest on Rin’s shoulder before briefly pecking Rin’s lips “Stop worrying so much” he added before turning to finish getting ready.

Rin stuck his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, still looking at a spot on the floor without really seeing it, before taking a deep breath ending with a small laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right. I just want to do this right, y’know? If we’re going to do this thing we might as well make sure everyone’s gonna be there, that’s the whole point right?” he asked looking over at Haru now, who was putting on his watch by their dresser.

“I guess so. I don’t know, I guess I never really thought about it when I asked you” Haru answered as he slipped the band of his watch through it’s last catch and tugged it into place.

Though the two were getting ready for their engagement dinner, Haru and Rin hadn’t really “got engaged”, not in the typical sense anyway. It was accidental really, and by Haru, of all people.

The whole “engagement” had happened during dinner one night. It wasn’t a day different to any others they’d had - they’d gone to training that morning, stopping by the store afterwards to grab a few necessities before heading home, just as they had any other night. As it’d been another late session the two had opted to grab a quick takeaway meal for dinner, neither being in the mood to cook after such a long day.

They’d arrived at their apartment, slipped from their shoes and headed inside to put away the shopping before sitting down for dinner. They mostly ate in silence, both too tired to really say much, speaking once or twice to ask how the meal was, or to offer the other some of their food, Rin feeling just a little pleased when Haru agreed to try some of the meat from Rin’s meal.

It was when they had nearly finished eating that Haru spoke up, pushing the rice in his bowl around with his chopsticks.

“Hey Rin... do you think we should get married?”

Rin paused, food halfway to his mouth.

“Huh?”

Haru hadn’t looked up at Rin at all during this, he continued eating as if what he’d said wasn’t anything strange.

“I mean I know we can’t actually get married, and we wouldn’t have a wedding or anything like that, but do you think we should make this official, like us official?” after he’d finished speaking he looked up at Rin, head tilted slightly as if pondering the idea.

Rin still had his food halfway to his mouth. “Oh” he said softly as he lowered his hand back to the table. “I dunno“ he said thoughtfully, eyebrows drawing together slightly.

Truth is Rin hadn’t considered getting married, well not since he was a kid anyway. When he was younger he’d thought about it, marrying Haru, but back then he’d only envisioned a wedding, the kind of things he’d seen in movies, he never actually thought about marriage.

As Rin had grown up he’d come to accept weddings the way he’d seen them weren’t something he could have, not when the person Rin loved was Haru. But Rin didn’t need a wedding, didn’t need a marriage. Rin was happy just having Haru. The life he had with Haru was more than he could ever imagine when he was a child, he couldn’t imagine ever wanting more than what he had right now.

But Haru had a point. As happy as Rin was, as perfect as their little life was, there was something to be said for the idea of “official”. Something beyond just “dating”, or being “in a relationship”.

“What could we do though?”

\--

If it wasn’t for Gou, they probably wouldn’t have done much, if Rin was honest with himself.

After that conversation they’d both just shrugged, neither really having any ideas about what would make them “official”.

It wasn’t until Rin told Gou about this conversation that they became officially “engaged”.

Of course Gou wanted to do something, how could she not, when her big brother was getting married?

And so the engagement dinner was planned.

Rin couldn’t object to this, not really, it was only a small event anyway. Gou had planned it all, inviting their families - after finally muscling Haru out of his parents phone number and address so that she could invite them- as well as all their friends.

It had been a few years since they’d graduated high school, but they’d all kept in touch, though this would be the first time in a long time the Samezuka and Iwatobi clans would be together again.

Rin was a little nervous about the idea, this was a whole other deal to being in the spotlight for swimming, this was about him and Haru - being placed in the center of their friends attention for something as trivial as who he was dating - it was something he wasn’t sure how to deal with, and he knew Haru felt the same, though Haru was still Haru.

In the end, Rin really had nothing to worry about. Gou kept the celebration minimal - simply booking them all a table at a fancy restaurant, the only fuss being a toast to the happy couple before everyone dug into their food.

Though Rin still felt a little awkward when he was congratulated by his juniors, Ai and Momo both spouting “Congratulations Rin-senpai!” before they left Rin and Haru’s apartment that night, the group had retired for last round drinks at their place.

At least Rin could count on Sousuke to be, well, Sousuke.

“So, you’ve finally decided to put a ring on Nanase” came the smug voice, followed by an arm rested on Rin’s shoulder.

Rin smirked at him. “Believe it or not, it was actually Haru’s idea” he said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the doorframe, looking at Haru in the living room.

“Seriously?” Sousuke asked, voice laced with amusement, also looking up Haru, who was stood by the lounge talking to Makoto.

“Well, I’m happy for you Rin. He’s a good kid, mostly” Sousuke continued after watching the two for a moment, the smile he gave Rin genuine.

“Yeah, he is” Rin replied, voice wistful, eyes still on Haru.

After a moment, Haru must’ve felt him watching, as he turned to face Rin, giving him a gentle smile before turning back to Makoto.

Rin didn’t care what they did, as long as he had Haru, he had everything he needed. Official, or not.


End file.
